1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to photography and more particularly to a system and method of accurately capturing the texture, depth, and true color of an object or material gyroscopically and using a gyroscopic device to view the resultant images.
2. Description of Related Art
Stereoscopic imaging systems and three-dimensional image processing are known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0284605 entitled Methodology to Optimize and Provide Streaming Object Rotation Using Composite Images illustrates a system presenting various sequences of images and photographs for viewing on a Web browser, which avoids the necessity of loading an entire image set in connection with the 3-D display of a particular product. The goal is to represent a rotating object from a set of images taken at certain angles using a fixed camera or a turntable device. A technique is utilized to significantly reduce loading time of captured images and a prioritizing scheme for particular images to achieve the end result.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0234767 is entitled Stereoscopic Imaging Apparatus and relates to obtaining stereoscopic images for photographic scenes. This apparatus incorporates first and second imaging sections and having a single photographic lens, as well as a single-eye 3-D sensor which includes a plurality of pixel groups for photo-electric conversion of luminous fluxes which have passed through different regions of the photographic lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,443,392 is entitled Image Processing Program for 3-D Display, Image Processing Apparatus, and 3-D Display System which describes a program that acquires first and second parameters associated with a 3-D display on first and second 3-D display devices, in sequential steps of acquiring first and second image data and generating composite or multi-viewpoint images.
Despite the state of the art and representative disclosures, conventional technology and methods do not provide for, or offer solutions to, the problems addressed improvements achieved through the instant inventions.